Camp Rock
by lilykinz200
Summary: Butters is the average kid from South Park. But when his friends convince him to go to Camp Rock Colorado over the summer, he faces quite a few problems. Involving a band from their hometown. Fingerbang, And a certain blonde from that band. BUNNY, CREEK
1. Chapter 1

Camp Rock

"C'mon Butters, you're an amazing dancer and singer! You'll have a blast!" The blonde girl spoke to her best friend, her crystal blue eyes glittered in excitement.

"Wendy is coming! And Craig and Tweek!" The boy pursed his lips. It was hard to say no to a girl like Bebe Stevens, especially when their other friends were involved.

"Fine. I'll go to Camp Rock" Leopold 'Butters' Stotch sighed in defeat.

"YEAH!" Bebe pounded her fist in the air and did a little happy-jump.

"Now don't you want to get the Hell outta this building so we can get on with our summers!" Obviously, she doesn't want to waist a minute in the horrible building titled "South Park High".

"I'm comin'" The boy spoke and ran to catch up with the girl, who was already racing out of the hallways.

"I'm so glad we only have one year left after this summer," she said somewhat thoughtfully when they stepped out the door.

"Yeah... Then all of us'll be outta this town." Butters frowned and emphasized the word 'all'. His friend knew why.

"But when we leave, we won't be leaving our friends behind." She put a hand on his shoulder, which helped a lot more than either expected.

"Wendy's dad is bringing all of us tomorrow, be ready at her house by 9 am ON THE DOT." Bebe jumped excitedly as she started to run off toward her house. Leaving Butters on the sidewalk watching her.

"See Ya!" He yelled after her. He started to walk towards his own house, all alone.

If those asswholes hadn't left him and all their other friends, he'd be walking home with at least one of them. Not all alone.

When he got to his house he silently stepped in, trying to be ninja-like.

"Butters!" all he could think was 'shit' when his dad yelled his name.

"Yeah Dad?" Butters stepped into the living room.

"What is this?" His dad held up the info-thingy for Camp Rock. Shit, he hadn't even thought of his parents' approval. Just the fact that Bebe was practically making him go.

"Where I'm going this summer." Butters replied warily.

"Oh No No No! You are not going to some little gay Pop Star Camp!"

"Yes I am dad. All my friends are going."

"Your friends are fags!"

"TWO OF THEM ARE GIRLS."

"I don't give a rat's ass, you're not goin' and that's final."

"Whatever Dad."

"Butters. You're grounded."

Butters groaned and started to head to his bedroom. When he was in there, he packed his suitcase anyway. It took a while for him to decide on what he'd need. But eventually he had everything ready. By then it was getting dark outside.

He grabbed his cell phone and began to text his friend.

_'To: Bebe_

_From: Butters_

_Msg: Hey, can I stay over?'_

He waited about five seconds before his phone made a ding to signal a reply.

_'To: Butters_

_From: Bebe_

_Msg: course Hun. Get here soon. XOXO'_

Butters just smiled at his phone for a minute before he grabbed his big old bag, full of stuff, and headed for the window.

"Okay Butters, you can do this." He repeated to himself in a little mantra. He threw the bag out the window, and it landed in the snow. Next he got out and climbed to the tree near the bedroom. From that point, it was an easy climb down.

He found his slightly wet bag and began to sprint towards Bebe's house, faster than he'd run before.

Once he was far away from his own house, he slowed down to breath and walked the rest of the way to his friend's home.

Before he could even ring the doorbell, Bebe was there being all naturally nice and pretty and opening the door for her friend.

She showed him in and got him a cup of Hot Chocolate. She placed a blanket around his shoulders, since he was wet and shivering a little bit.

"Dad won't let you go to Camp Rock?" She guessed correctly, first try, because she knew his family well.

"Yep. But I'm goin' anyways." Butters crossed his arms in a defining motion, he was sure of the fact.

"Okay Hun. But you better get some sleep if you wanna be useful tomorrow. D'you want my Bed or the Couch?" She stood next to her friend and helped him stand up.

"Bed" he said with a small smile. He and Bebe had gotten past the point where it'd be awkward to share a bed, they both knew there were no romantic feelings, so it stopped being awkward. It's like when Bebe and Wendy would share a bed, they were just using it to sleep. Nothing else.

Bebe led him up to her room and they both got into her Queen sized bed. They cuddled a little, as is normal. Again, no romance, just friend-cuddling.

And soon enough, after their good night's sleep, they were going to embark on an adventure that would make that one summer far more interesting.

0_~


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and Shine Butters!" Butters heard his name called from across the room. He felt a soft bed and when he opened his eyes, he realized he was certainly not in his house.

"Yeah Yeah. What time is it?" He yelled and put a pillow over his head.

"8. Mom has breakfast. Come eat." Bebe called. She was already downstairs, he concluded.

He took the pillow off his head and looked around the room for his bag. It was in the corner, next to Bebe's pink one.

He zipped it open to grab some fresh clothes, and ran to the bathroom to change and shower. He always showered first thing at Bebe's house, he didn't want to smell funny around her family, or anyone for that matter.

When he stepped out of the bathroom it was 8:15. He ran down the stairs to see Bebe sitting at the table in the kitchen with Wendy.

"Hey Butters! SO Glad you're coming" Wendy got up and hugged him very, VERY tightly. He couldn't really breath.

"Yeah well, my dad doesn't know I'm going" He said quietly.

"Oh, that makes it even more fun!" The raven-haired girl squeeled.

"I guess so." He smiled and said at the table. There was a plate with two slices of bacon and half an orange on it, waiting for him. Also Orange Juice.

When he started eating, Bebe got a text message. She opened her phone to Read it.

'_To: Bebe_

_From: Craig_

_MSG: hey, we'll be there in 5. just finishing packing/explaining the no-coffee-at camp thing to tweek.'_

Bebe smiled and replied quickly.

'_To: Craig_

_From:Bebe_

_MSG: if he freaks tell hm we'll sneak hm in some. see u soon sweetie XOXO'_

"They'll be here soon?" Butters asked, knowing exactly who the message would be from.

"Yep." She smiled and nodeed, her curly blonde hair bouncing.

"Sweet. We'll have some time to kill when they get here. What should we do?" Wendy decided to start a conversation. He just ate his food.

"Video Games?" Bebe smiled and looked into her living room. There they had a new Xbox kinect. She really wanted us to play with it.

"Darts?" Butters smiled when He spoke through my mouthful of bacon.

They had a special dartboard their group of friends used, one with quite a few pictures on it.

"Yes." Bebe said immediately.

"Okay. I'll bring the board down" Wendy ran up the stairs and then up again to the attic, where they stored it.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by a short scream and a "Shut up". Craig and Tweek were there.

"I'll get it" Bebe got up and pushed her chair in gently. She ran to the door and grabbed both boys in a hug.

One had his messy blonde hair some-what neat, and the other's black hair was covered up by a blue chullo.

"Hey Bebe" Craig spoke in his monotone voice. It had become less monotone over the years since 'the asswholes' left, but still wasn't very exciting.

"Ngh-Hi!" Tweek managed to say without screaming. He tried to squirm away from Bebe's hold, and he succeeded.

"You guys excited!" She said and grabbed one of each of their hands.

"Sure I -Ngh- am Bebe!" Tweek smiled.

"Hell Yeah. I can get away from South Park, hang out with you guys, and Drum the whole summer away. It's gonna rock" Craig almost smiled.

Craig could Drum, play guitar, play piano and Sing. But the only one that he learned by choice was Drums, so he liked them the most.

Tweek on the other hand loved all of what he did, but didn't think he was any good. He too played Drums, but also played flute, violin, saxophone, cornet, piccolo, guitar, ukulele and sang.

The two of them together made the rest of the group feel like talent-less idiots.

Bebe was mostly into the producing side, she was good with the mixing and keyboard. But she also had a decent voice. She wrote many poems she turned into songs for Wendy to sing.

Wendy had been a singer all the way, with some guitar she learned from Craig.

And then there was Butters.

Butters had a tap dancing incident, which made him less confident about that aspect of performing. Yet he could still move comfortably about a stage when singing.

But his singing, that's what he did best. His voice had that slight southern twang that made it that much cuter, with his cheery disposition and facial expression.

He should have been on Broadway for god sakes. Because he also could act amazingly.

"We're all just glad to be leaving South Park!" Wendy said and returned to the room, dart board in her hands.

"We're gonna play? Sweet" Craig actually smiled. He did that occasionally when the board was out

.

"Oh Fuck yes." Butters spoke, he had finally finished all his edibles.

"Ngh-I'll get my darts!" Tweek dashed over to where he had lay down his bag. In a matter of seconds, he was holding light green darts, as well as dark blue ones. The blue were Craig's.

Bebe miraculously got her red ones and Wendy's purple ones without even moving. Butters' light turquoise ones were with theirs.

"How are we scoring today?" Wendy asked when she grabbed her darts. Bebe set up the board when she responded.

"Cartman 10, Stan 25, Kyle 50, Kenny 100?" She suggested.

Everyone smiled and lined up.

There were the faces on the dartboard- the four boys all smiling at that stupid bus stop. Well... Cartman wasn't smiling. But no one cared about that.

Butters was first, and took a shot. His dart landed perfectly on Kenny's forehead. Right between the eyes.

"HELL YES!" He yelled and jumped up and down.

His other darts hit Cartman, both times since he was so big. (In the picture and in real life).

Craig hit Kenny's crotch, and Kyle's crotch, and Stan's crotch. They were starting to figure out that was where he was aiming.

Tweek's shots missed the board completely, Cept for one which hit Kyle right on his ushanka hat.

All of Wendy's shots hit Stan's face, which was most certainly intentional.

Bebe's hit Kenny and Stan, in their Eyes.

"Guys, 8:55. Let's go" Wendy looked at her watch and everyone grabbed their bags.

"Are you guys ready for the best summer ever?" Bebe said and grabbed Craig's right hand, and Wendy's left.

Wendy grabbed Butters'.

Butters grabbed Tweek's.

Tweek held Craig's.

"Hell yeah" Craig said.

"Ngh-YES!" Tweek shouted.

"Yessir!" Butters giggled.

"Yes!" Wendy said determinedly.

"Then let's go" Bebe smiled and they all let go. they began the walk to the huge truck. The truck that would be their escape from South Park. The truck that'd bring them to their best summer ever.

Camp Rock, here they come.

O_-

A/N

Hi.

Umm... So I completely forgot about this story, and just remembered about it today. I'm sorry for anyone who was interested in it. I will be continuing it once I finish my other story. (Welcome To My Life)

This chapter was actually written at about the same time as the first one, so the chapters from here on in will be much better (my writing has improved)

Again, so sorry for the long wait.

A/N 2.0

To answer kylekennypiptweek: Slash pairings make just as much sense as other pairings, people fall in love with other people, and gender really shouldn't matter. And remember, this is fanfiction, a writer can do whatever they want to do with the characters. So maybe pairings like Creek and Bunny may not make sense to you, but to a lot of people out there, those pairings make perfect sense. And if its the characters put together that you dont like, then remember: Writers can match anyone with anyone. Some people just seem to like pairings where opisites attract, or best friends falling in love. If your not one of those people, then just read whatever pairings you do like. So, as a lot of fanfics say when they include slash; "Don't like, Don't read."


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride is boring for everybody.

Craig fell asleep as soon as they hit the highway, Tweek was shaking the whole way.

Bebe and Wendy on their phones the entire time, and Butters just sitting there quietly.

After the two or three hour car ride they were finally at their destination.

A place far away from all the shit they've been needing an escape from.

Camp Rock.

"We're actually here." Bebe said when the car pulled in. Everybody began to make noise.

There were so many cars, so many kids. All different types of people, everywhere.

"It's huge." Wendy said quietly. Her eyes widening as she took in the whole sight.

Everyone scrambled to get out of that car as fast as they could, luggage in hand and standing in a line.

Five kids among hundreds.

There were very few faces any o them recognized, but there were a few. Among them were Tammy Warner, Rebecca Cotswolds and A girl named Sally from "Getting Gay With Kids".

"Dude, I can't believe we're finally here." Craig muttered.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever." Butters stated in amazement.

He'd never been to camp, never really done anything worth talking about, over the summer. Unless it was with the asswholes. But he doesn't like to remember those adventures.

"I heard some band was gonna be here for the summer." Wendy said.

"But nobody knows what band. Something about a surprise for the campers." Bebe finished the sentence for her best friend.

"Look at that stage." Tweek pointed to the huge stage set up right in the middle of the campground.

It had high quality sound equipment, instruments, and anything else you could want for a performance. Cool platforms and colorful microphones.

"I see a tour bus!" Bebe squealed and pointed at the huge bus coming into the parking lot. It was big and black and had no name on it.

It drove up all the way to the side of the stage. The lights changed on the stage, and went dark. But since it was still daytime you could see four people come of the bus and stand on the stage.

"Oh my god." Butters uttered.

He only needed the one look.

Four people.

One much fatter than the others.

"It.. It can't be them." Bebe stuttered.

The Lights on the stage went on.

"You've got to be shitting me." Craig moaned.

They could see a Ginger in white and green, a Raven haired guy in white and blue, a Blonde in white and orange, and a fat Brunette in white and red.

"FUCK!" Tweek practically screamed.

"WHOSE READY..." An announcer's voice came through the stereo system.

"Oh no oh no oh no," Wendy kept repeating to herself.

"FOR COLORADO'S OWN..."

"Why? WHY?" Bebe muttered through clenched teeth.

"FINGERBANG!" The four boys on stage yelled.

The entire crowd that had collected in front of the stage began to cheer.

While five kids in the back scowled and hissed.

"Now remember, we're just here to be regular campers." Kyle, the ginger, said from on the stage, through his stupid headset microphone. Bebe's teeth clenched tighter.

"No special treatment!" Stan, his Super Best Friend, said. Wendy's frown depended.

"We want the normal camp experience." Kenny, the blonde, smiled his charming smile. Butters felt sick.

"Now who wants to hear our beautiful voices?" Cartman, the fat one, said. Everyone of the five in the back began to 'boo'.

They could all feel Cartman's eyes land on them. As well as the other three on stage.

Cartman's smug smile fell from his face, and the other three on the stage all had a similar realization.

The people they all left behind were there.

And there were most certainly some grudges.

"Bebe I can't hear them right now." Butters whispered to his best friend. She nodded, and began to walk toward a path in the woods.

The others all followed.

"Umm... We'll be back in just a moment!" Cartman yelled from onstage, because he saw his companions run after Bebe and friends.

The entire audience seemed confused for a moment, but quickly went back to talking amongst themselves.

Kenny was the one in the lead, chasing after Butters and Bebe and the rest. Luckily his long, skinny legs can carry him far distances in short amounts of time.

"Butters!" Kenny called out.

To hear his name be said by that voice, after so many years, it made Butters stop in his tracks. Bebe looked at him like he was crazy for stopping. Everyone else stopped too.

This was the first contact any of them have had with any of the four in years. Four years to be exact.

"Butters." Kenny Said in a more quiet voice once he actually reached the group that had been trying to escape.

"What do you want?" Butters said through his teeth. His eyes were screwed shut. He didn't want to see the blonde next to him.

Maybe if he pretends he's not there, he'll just go away? No. Butters knows Kenny. Or at least he used to. But if there's one thing that'll never change about Kenny McCormick, it's how goddamn stubborn he is.

"I... I don't know. There's a lot I want and-" Kenny began but was interrupted.

"Yo Bitches!" Eric Cartman's voice rang through the trees.

"Shut up Cartman." Kyle's whiny Jew voice.

"Chill guys." Stan's mellow, calming tone.

"Why did it have to be you guys?" Craig's arms moved to their normal crossed position. He glared at the guys in matching, stupid outfits.

"We came for a summer away from South Park. Not to come back into contact with the memories we were trying the hardest to erase from our minds." Wendy rambled on.

"Woah. You guys aren't at least a little happy to see us?" Stan sounded surprised. He took a step toward Wendy.

She took a step back.

"Why on earth would we want to see you guys?" Bebe stepped in at just the right moment, as usual.

"Because we've been gone for years and haven't seen any of you!" Kyle almost yelled.

"You guys left with no real warning and didn't even say Good Bye!" Tweek screamed this time.

"We did too say goodbye!" Cartman snarled.

"That fucking note? That's not a goodbye. That just told us why you were leaving!" Wendy shrieked.

She had been the one to find the note, the four boys' sorry excuse for a goodbye. All it had really said was that they were going to some talent show thing and that if they won they were never coming back.

Somehow, they won.

"We were gonna write more, but we got busy!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Too busy for your friends. And that's why we're not your friends anymore." Bebe spoke calmly, but everyone could tell she was about to burst.

"You guys are being ridiculous!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you Kyle. Fuck the rest of you as well. Just leave us alone." Craig flipped them all off as Bebe spoke.

The five walked away from the four.

Kenny looked right into Butters' eyes for a moment, before Butters frowned and turned his head.

"You're not gonna let him hurt you anymore hun, right?" Bebe turned to Butters, taking quietly.

He shook his head and didn't turn around to see the four boys. To see Kenny, who had broken his heart all those years ago. He didn't look.

But he desperately wanted to.

A/N

I know I said I was gonna finish my other story first.. But this was on my mind.

Oh and I know I already updated it today, but I just wrote this and since I feel bad for having like four months between the first two chapters, I'm posting this now.


End file.
